This Time Around
by vanesacastillo368
Summary: What happen when Luna and Hermione get sent back in time by Professor McGonagall in the middle of the battle and land in none other than the Marauders era where they find comfort, hurt, and love [SBHG][LLRL]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter**

* * *

'This is it' Hermione thought

Hermione Granger is in the middle of a battle against Voldemort (Tom Riddle) and his death eaters along with the rest of the Staffand student (who are of age) of Hogwarts Witchcraft and now Hermione is trying to find her two bestfriends one  
is red-haired,Tall, freckles and blueeyes named Ron Weasley, her other best friend who had jet-Black hair that stuck upeverywhere,lightningshaped scar on his forehead, emerald green eyes and where round glasses was Harry  
Pottercouldn'tfind them anywhere in all this chaos

Hermione wanted to make sure that they are not a few hours ago she kissed Ron, but when they kissed she she didn't feel anything, she liked him morelike a bother agreed to be friends after that but they all

lost each other when a wall caved in.

Her frantic eyes searched the room again for Ron and Harry, but the tall red head and jet-black haired were nowhere to be found. Still searching, she made her way further into the great hall, passing Oliver Wood dueling an unknown death eater, Angelina  
against the younger Nott, Charlie against Rabastan Lestrange and her terror increased. All the battles were evenly matched but she needed to hurry.

She thought she saw red hair but when she was about to get acloser look she was hit by a spell,she immediately knew the spell because the number of times shegot used for the spells, it was the _cruciatus curse._ She _was_ in pain,hervery  
bones were on fire; herhead felt like splitting,White-hot knives were piercing every inch of herskin, she bit her lip to not scream out when she fell on the floor, she was not going to give the satisfaction to whoever shot the spell.

Then she heard the very laugh of the person she loathed it was, Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What's wrong Mudblood, can't find your blood traitors of a friend"She taunted

She was into much pain to answer and when she didn't answer, Bellatrix raised her wand and said "Crui-."

But was cut off by a cry of someone yelling "Stupfey."

Hermione heard a _thud_ of someone falling but she didn't see who because her eyes were closed but she guessed it was Bellatrix.

Hermione tries to get up but she feel a shot of pain on her left leg, she thinks it's opens her eyes to see her friend, Luna Lovegood hovering over her looking at her worridly

"Are you okay"Luna says helping her up

"No I think my leg is broken"she says putting an arm over Luna's shoulder to steady her self.

They didn't notice Dolohov point his wand at Luna and mummered"Sectumsempra."The spell hits Luna right in the chest and blood spurred from her chest and face.

When the spell hit Luna,she fell to the floor dragging Hermione down right wrist cracked when she hit the stone floor and some blood started oozing out of the back of her used all the power left in her a grabbed Luna's wrist to check for can still feel  
a pulse but it's faint so she grabs her wand that fell to the side and points it at Luna singing the counter curse " _Vulnera Sanentur,Vulnera Sanentur,Vulnera Sanentur,..."_ She sees that the cuts are healing together and the  
blood stopped oozing out but before the cut were fully healed,she hears someone yell-

"Crucio"

She feels the same excruciating pain again and this time she screams out, she drop her wand but then out of nowhere the pain opens her eyes and props her elbow up to see Luna's cut are starting toopen up again, she grabs her wrist to see if she  
still has a pulse and she sighs relieved that there is still one but faint.

She lays back down and starts to moving her hands around to find her wand but before she could her head starts to feel dizzy, so she closes her eyes trying to calm down, she still has her hand on was about to open her eyes when she felt someone put something  
in her pocket, she opens her eyesto see a figure but couldn't see she saw wasthis figure had his/her wand pointed at me, she tensed upwaiting for the pain, but instead the person shouted-

"praeteritum tempus"

She started to see the things spinning, so she grabs a tight hold on to make sure she isn't she sees her and Luna are there gone.

* * *

 **A/n:that's was the end of the chapter**


	2. Unexpected visit

**September 15, 1976**

 **Great Hall**

Right now the student of Hogwarts are having lunch. Its been two weeks since 4 particularly seventh year student did a prank. At the end of the Gryffindor table these four boys were called the Marauders because of there reputation of pranking. OnesideisJames  
Potter, also known as Prongs and beside him is his best friend Sirius Black, also known as Padfoot and on the other side is Remus Lupin, there other best friends, known as Moony and lastly there is Peter Pettegrew, called Wormtail.

And right now they are planning a new prank for the whole school.

"How about we put a charm in the food so when they eat it,there skin turns to the color of their mood" said Head boy, James Potter

"That's brilliant Prongs" Sirius exclaimed

"Are you sure,Prongs because you don't want to get Lily mad when you've just became friends" said the werewolf, Remus

"Yes I'm sure and I told you guys Lily isn't going to control my life anymore.I gave up on her"James said casually

Lily Evans is Head Girl and the love of James life but 6 years of rejection and numerous hexes,made it clear that she didn't likehim that way, so this year he isn't going to ask her out anymore and be friends since they are both Heads.

But the three Marauders just laughed because they knew that James will always love Lily know matter what,so they didn't believe him.

"Come on I told you,I'm serious"James said

"No mate, I am" Padfoot said laughing but his friends just rolled their eyes at that joke, it was old.

"Come one let's go back to the common room" Remus said tiredly

They grabbed their bags and exited the great,turned a corner when a light appeared out of nowhere and they saw two figure on the floor appear out of nowhere.

"Bloody hell," Sirius murmured to himself as he and the rest of the Marauders rushed forward to the body's,all inshock at what happened.

Sirius let out an unmanly gasp as he took in the appearance on one of thegirl. Her curly hair was tangled with dried blood hugging many of the chestnut brown tendrils. Her thin sweatshirt and jeans were torn and bloody and every visible part of her bodyhad  
small cuts or bruises covering the fair skin.

Remus was looking at the other girl that appeared out of nowhere. She had blond hair that had dried blood and her left leg had burns and her shirt was her chest and face that madeRemus feel fear for the girl's life. Crimson blood was seeping through thefabric  
and down her face quite steadily. Remus was sure thatwhatever wound was located there had been inflicted only seconds before, but how, he did not know.

James looked at Sirius with uncharacteristically frightened look on his countenance. "What do we do?They look like they'vebeen through battle!" James raked his hands through his messy black hair, his hazel eyes shining with fear.

Sirius made to pick up the girl, but thought better of it. "James go fetch Madam Pomfrey and send her down here. Tell her it's urgent. Peter getDumbledore or McGonagall," Sirius ordered quickly. James and Peter took off without heed.

Sirius and Remus heard a shuffling noise behind him and turned quickly to see Madam Pomfrey flying down the last flight of the Grand Staircase, her loose hair fanning out behind her as she descended the steps. She came to a fast stop in front of Sirius  
/and Remus and loudly gasped at the sight of the girl.

She whipped her wand out and speedily conjured a stretcher. Training her wand on the two broken girls, the Healer carefully levitated themonto the green stretcher. "Black, Lupin, follow me," she said in a shaky voice before leading them and thestretcherup  
the stairs and into the Hospital Wing.

Dumbledore and McGonagall were already there, along with James and Peter. Sirius and Remus quickly walked over to Peter andJames, who both lookedpale. Professor McGonagall almost exclaimed in shock when she saw thegirls onthe stretcher.

Dumbledore, who had remained silent but looked graver than anyone had ever seen him, spoke, "Poppy, will you be able to save these Younglady's?"

The nurse, whose face looked tinged with green, said, "I do believe so Albus, but there is still a possibility they may..." Poppy couldn't finish the sentence. She floated the girls into a separatebedsand bustled about rapidly, summoning various vialsof  
brightly colored potions and a plethora of medical instruments. She quickly closed the curtains shut around herself and the twogirlsand went to work.

Dumbledore uncharacteristically sighed and conjured sixcushioned chairs, "It is going to take a while, I am afraid. Minerva, Mr. Potter, Black, Lupin, andPettegrewyou are more than welcome to stay if youlike, but I understand if you would rather returnto  
your rooms." Dumbledore said no longer having a his usual twinkle in his eyes.

James spoke up, "We'll stay until she awakes, Professor." The fourtook a seat. McGonagall sat down as well.

Dumbledore looked at the four boysbefore inquiring, "Can you two be so kind as to tell me how you happened upon the two Girls?"

James launchedinto their tale, unabashedly telling Dumbledore of their plans to go to the common room after lunch whenthey found the girls fromthe mysterious, blinding light. Remus and Sirius were still in shock of seeing these girls so damaged, but whatPeter  
/was wondering was if death eaters did this and if so he needed to speark to his master as soon as possible.

Dumbledore had remained silent throughout their recanting of the scenario, a far off look on his face. The boys could tell he wasdeep in thought, and left him to his own devices. Instead, they settled into their chairs and prepared for a dayof waiting.

It was a eight o'clockwhen Madam Pomfrey finished attending to the girls andsent all of her supplies back to her office before speaking, "Professor, I believe they are goingto pull through just fine."

Dumbledore's face immediately brightened, "That is excellent to hear, Poppy!"Dumbledore continued, "To what extent were her injuries?"

Madam Pomfrey answered, "The Brown-haired girl had abroken wrist, three fractured ribs, and various cuts and for theblond-hairedgirl, there wasan abnormal wound on her chest and face Thatwould say was the work of Dark magic." At this,Dumbledore's eyes  
darkened nurse continued, "I managed to patch it up but not without the help of a few ancient healing charms and potions I have never used. Both girlshavemany scars, but most seem healed or the process of healing. Many of them appear to be the productof  
more Dark magic. The brown-haired girlhad an odd one on the front of her neck, as if a knife had been held there, andshe had a...word carved in herleft arm" She said not wanting to say the word,she continued "And the Blond-haired girl had a certain...bite  
on her right shoulder"She finished her report, wringing her hands as she recounted the state the poor girl was in.

"May I know the word that was on her hand and the bite?" Dumbledore said boys were so shocked at these girls state but they also wanted to know.

Madam Pomfrey swallowed, she didn't want to say but she had to so she said in a shakey voice "Well the brown-haired girl had the word' _Mudblood'_ " This caused a gasp from Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore looked grave and the boys eyes widened butshe  
continued "And the blond-haired girl had a _werewolf bite_ " she finished looking extremely pale like the rest,so she left to check on the girls again.

They were all lost in thought Dumbledore was wondering were they came from and if they are a threat or not to his student, McGonagall was sad because they looked like they done a lot for only 17 year-oldsandRemus,James,and Sirius feltpity for the girlsbut  
most of all Remus felt bad for the blond-haired girlbecause she would go through the same pain ashe didbutPeter just wanted to get out of there to report this to his master.

After a while a silence Dumbledore spoke"Please tell me when she awakes, Poppy. It is most pertinent that I hear therestory." He turned to the Marauders, "I would advise you young men to get some rest. I will allow you four to missclasses for tomorrowaswell  
as give you permission to visit our patient. If she awakes in your presence, please fetch me immediately."

They all nodded, bade the Headmaster good night, and made their way out of the Hospital Wing.

"Wow," James breathed out as they walked out of the Ward, "that girl was in a right bad state. I wonder where she came from."

Sirius nodded in agreement, "I'm sure we'll find out tomorrow." After a pause, he added, "I hope she stays here. She looks like she could use a safe place to stay for a while. She looked like she'd been through Hell and back."

* * *

 **A/n:** That is the end of the chapter. Wait for more


End file.
